L'Amour en un Mot
by Twinzie
Summary: James en a marre, il écrit une lettre pour exorciser sa douleur mais Elle tombe dessus. comment vastelle réagir ?


Salut,

Comme nous sommes en période de fêtes, je publie le premier OS que j'ai écrit Je sais que c'est pas le premier que je publie ici, je voulais vous le poster avant mais je me suis dit autant attrendre la bonne période. C'était suite à un défi sur un autre site. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**L'Amour en un mot**

C'était la veille de Noël, le château était recouvert de neige, tout comme le parc qui l'entourait et le lac s'était transformé en patinoire. Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël étaient dehors. Malgré le froid, ils profitaient de cette ambiance et de ce décor parfait pour Noël.

Alors que tous les élèves faisaient du patin à glace ou des batailles de boules de neige, un jeune homme observait le spectacle depuis une des fenêtres en haut de la tour Gryffondor. Il était grand avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et il avait d'immenses yeux couleur chocolat, pétillants de malice. James Potter était un jeune homme à qui tout souriait ; il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il était d'ailleurs le meilleur Attrapeur, c'était un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, il avait des amis formidables et toutes les filles étaient en admiration devant lui. Enfin, non, pas toute, pas _elle_. La seule fille qu'il aimait, la seule pour qui tout changerait, celle pour qui tout serait différent, celle-ci, il fallait justement qu'elle ne l'aime pas. C'était même bien pire, elle le haïssait. Tout le monde dans le château savait que James Potter aimait Lily Evans, comme ils savaient qu'elle le détestait plus que tout.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, James regardaient les élèves s'amuser. D'habitude, il était avec eux, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait vraiment seul. De plus, les Maraudeurs étaient dispersés. C'était la première fois depuis leur première année qu'ils ne passaient pas les vacances tous les quatre à Poudlard. Il n'y avait que Sirius et lui. Mais en ce moment, Sirius Black, son meilleur ami était trop occupé avec sa nouvelle conquête, Remus Lupin, son loup-garou préféré, était rentré chez lui, profitant que la pleine lune avait déjà eu lieu pour rentrer chez lui et s'occuper de sa mère malade. Quant à Peter Pettigrow, il devait être en voyage avec ses parents.

Mais la solitude qu'il éprouvait, était surtout due à _elle_. _Elle_, encore elle, toujours elle. _Elle_ était présente dans ses rêves, ses cauchemars, ses désirs, ses fantasmes… _Elle_ occupait sans cesse son esprit, son corps et surtout son cœur. Une question le tracassait, qu'avait-il fait exactement pour qu'elle le déteste autant ? Et une autre restait sans réponse, comment faire pour la conquérir ? Il avait déjà tout essayé.

Par cette après-midi de décembre, la salle commune de Gryffondor était vide. Il n'y avait que James. Il s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil de velours rouge devant le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. Il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin vierge qui traînait sur la table et écrivit les lettres « L. E. », comme Lily Evans. Il est hanté, possédé par cette jeune femme, aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Il enjoliva les lettre puis les raya. Sur toutes ses copies de cours, on pouvait voir les même rayures sous lesquelles on distinguait les mêmes lettres.

James aimait bien écrire, ça le détendait. Il écrivait souvent ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais c'était toujours en rapport avec elle. Durant ces dernières années, il avait dû lui écrire des centaines de lettres, qui avaient toutes fini brûlées. Il ne lui en avait donnée aucune. Il avait imaginé différents scénarios dans lesquels ils finissaient enfin par être ensemble. Mais l'amour est un sentiment cruel et la vie n'est pas une fiction. Ecrire lui permettait de faire sortir ses sentiments qui commençaient à l'étouffer. C'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire en ce moment, écrire pour se remonter le moral, pour s'exorciser de cette souffrance.

_L E,_

_Je t'aime, te le dire ne servirait à rien, tu le sais déjà, depuis le premier jour, le premier regard. Tes insultes alimentent mon amour pour toi, un amour qui finira par me détruire tellement il m'envahi._

_J'aime la façon que tu as de remettre tes cheveux derrière les oreilles, même s'ils ne te gênaient pas ou encore la manière dont tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieure quand tu réfléchis._

_Si chacun de tes « je te hais Potter » pouvait te transformer en des « je t'aime James », je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Cependant, je sais que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi, même si ce n'est que de la haine et du mépris, au moins tu sais que j'existe._

_Même si je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles, je n'en ai jamais aimé aucune. Elles leur manquaient toutes quelque chose, j'ai compris à la fin, qu'en fait, elles n'étaient pas toi. Tu es la seule, tu l'as toujours été._

_Tu me reproches d'être arrogant et égoïste, mais si tu savais à quel point c'est dur de se comporter normalement en ta présence et si tu avais conscience de tout ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, je ne pense pas que tu me traiterais d'égoïste._

_Je me force à croire qu'un jour… peut-être… mais ce jour s'éloigne un peu plus à chaque minute, chaque seconde, comme s'estompe mon espoir._

_Si seulement je…_

James ne put finir sa phrase, car quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune.

C'était Sirius.

- Bah alors, tu étais passé où ? Tu ne viens pas manger ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

- Si j'arrive.

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner, Evans est passée par-là.

James sourit tristement.

- Allez viens, on va aller fêter Noël, ça va te remonter le moral.

Sirius entraîna son meilleur en dehors de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle était déjà pleine, les quatre grandes tables habituelles avaient été remplacées par une unique table. James et Sirius s'assirent vers le milieu, parmi d'autres élèves qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Quelques rangs plus loin, sur la gauche, en face de lui, James aperçut ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient à la lueur des bougies. Elle était là, elle était belle.

Mais James pensa soudain à la lettre. Sirius était arrivé et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la mettre dans les flammes, ni même de la cacher. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que personne n'irait dans la salle commune pour le moment. Il s'arrangerait pour y aller en premier et brûler la lettre avant que les autres montent.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un Joyeux Noël. J'espère, qu'étant peu nombreux dans le château pour les vacances, vous allez en profiter pour créer ou resserrer vos liens, en oubliant vos différents. Nous allons en avoir besoin. En attendant, place au festin, bon appétit.

Et comme à chaque fois que le directeur prononçait ces simples mots, les plats se remplirent de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. C'était un vrai repas de Noël.

Malgré son angoisse, James mangea de bon cœur.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? Demanda James à Sirius.

- Merveilleuse, Joanie est une fille formidable, elle est belle, marrante et elle embrasse divinement bien. Tout pour plaire en somme.

- Tout pour te plaire tu veux dire. En plus tu dis ça à propos de chaque fille avec qui tu sors.

- Désolé mon vieux, mais on ne peut pas tous être accro à une seule et unique fille comme toi. Remarque, ça ne t'empêche pas de sortir avec d'autres filles.

James lui lança un regard noir.

- Mais en parlant de ça, tu en es où avec Evans ?

- Toujours pareil, soupira James en jetant un regard sur sa gauche. En début d'après-midi, je suis allée à la bibliothèque, Oui, je sais, c'est rare. Mais, j'avais des recherches à faire en potions. Quand je suis rentré, elle s'est mise à me crier dessus sous prétexte qu'elle venait juste d'y entrer. Elle a cru que je la suivait alors elle m'a engueulé, si bien que nous nous sommes fait expulser de la bibliothèque. Donc dehors, elle a continué de plus belle, en disant que c'était de ma faute si Mrs Pince nous avait fait sortir. Résultat, elle me déteste encore plus, alors que là, je n'avais vraiment rien fait et je n'ai pas pu faire mes recherches en potions.

- Elle devient paranoïaque et toi, désespéré.

- Mais je ne la suivait pas, s'indigna James.

- Non, mais tu devrais laisser tomber, abandonne mon vieux. Toutes les filles de cette école sont à tes pieds et toi, tu veux la seule fille qui te résiste et te déteste. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes le danger, Cornedrue.

James et Sirius se mirent à rire, en effet, avoir un loup-garou comme ami, c'était aimé le danger, mais avec Lily Evans c'était plutôt de l'acharnement. Il avait cette fille dans la peau, et… dans le cœur.

- Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il.

- Non, rectification, j'ai raison.

- Si tu le dis.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, il était plus de onze heures du soir et beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà partis.

Suivant les conseils de Sirius, James se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas tourner la tête dans la direction de Lily. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie sinon elle allait le détruire.

- Tu viens James, on va faire une virée près du lac, Sirius ? Demanda un garçon de septième année de Serdaigle.

Il échangea un regard avec Sirius et hocha la tête.

- On est partant.

James, Sirius et d'autres garçons de septième année se faufilèrent hors du château. Il parlèrent de Quidditch, de filles et d'autres sujets typiquement masculins. Pas une seule fois, James prononça le nom de Lily Evans même s'il ne cessait de penser à elle. Mais il savait que Sirius l'écoutait et il lui avait promis de la laisser tomber. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Pendant un bref moment, Sirius disparut, cependant, il revint très vite les bras chargés de bieraubeurre.

- Joyeux Noël tout le monde, dit-il en les distribuant.

Il s'assit à côté de James et murmura :

- Heureusement qu'il y a la carte.

« La carte » pensa James, « ma lettre ».

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la salle commune, il y avait de la lumière. Donc il y avait du monde, sinon le feu se serait consumé depuis longtemps.

James paniqua.

- Désolé Sirius, dit-il. Je dois y aller, je reviens.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la fenêtre.

Il courut jusqu'au château et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il passa le tableau en maudissant la Grosse Dame qui lui avait fait une leçon de moral sur son amabilité.

Mais il s'insulta encore plus lui-même en voyant Lily Evans, de dos, assise dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, le fauteuil où il était assis avant de partir, celui sur lequel il avait posé la lettre.

Il s'approcha, retenant son souffle. Elle avait lu la lettre, c'était obligé, elle n'avait pas pu la louper. D'une minute à l'autre, il sentait qu'elle allait se retourner, l'insulter et le gifler. Il sentait déjà la douleur en lui.

En effet, Lily se leva brusquement et se retourna en entendant James entrer. Elle tenait la lettre entre ses mains tremblantes. Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère sur son beau visage. Elle entrouvrît la bouche mais rien ne sortit. James s'approcha de plus près et tendit la main pour qu'elle lui rende la lettre, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder et de s'approcher encore près de lui.

- Je… Je… Pourquoi tu…, tenta-t-elle de dire mais rien ç faire, elle semblait hésiter.

James baissa les yeux, il avait envie de disparaître, être n'importe où, mais pas ici, pas avec elle.

Les yeux rivés sur le plancher, il vit sa lettre qui virevolta et tomba à ses pieds. Il releva alors doucement la tête pour voir lily. Elle était toujours là.

Elle regarda le plafond, s'avança vers lui, mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de James et se hissa pour arriver à sa hauteur. James n'osait pas bouger, il était pétrifié. De là, elle ferma doucement les yeux et se pencha sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

D'abord surpris, James perdit tout contrôle de lui-même quand il sentit le souffle de Lily puis ses lèvres délicates se poser sur les siennes.

Il ne fit rien, attendant que Lily engage le baiser. Puis il répondit au baiser tendre et chaste de la Gryffondor. Soudain, il sentit sa langue effleurer ses lèvres. Dès lors, leur baiser prit une tournure plus sauvage et passionnée. Leurs langues se mêlaient en parfaite harmonie. Le cœur de James manqua plusieurs battements.

Il mit fin au baiser malgré lui, en réalisant que c'était bien Lily Evans, la rousse au caractère explosif, aux yeux émeraudes, cette fameuse_elle_, celle qui disait le détester qu'il était entrain d'embrasser.

- Je… Tu… commença James.

- Nous, finit Lily, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

James ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous sommes sous du gui, James.

Elle montra du doigts les quelques brins accrochés au plafond. Mais James se fichait complètement du gui, la seule qu'il avait entendu c'était son prénom. Elle avait dit James, jamais il ne l'avait entendu de sa bouche, c'était si beau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Tu m'as embrassé Lily.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille se détacha de lui et ramassa la lettre.

- Je … Je ne savais pas, dit-elle. Enfin, je veux dire si… en… enfin non. Je pensais juste que tu t'intéressais à moi uniquement parce que j'étais la seule fille de Poudlard qui ne te trouvait pas irrésistible et que tu faisais ça pour m'embêter.

James secoua la tête de droite à gauche au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

- Je suis désolée, James. Si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt, si j'en avait été sûre avant, jamais… jamais je ne t'aurais dit tout ce que je t'ai dit. Chaque mot me déchirait le cœur… Je… Je t'aime James.

James restait muet, incapable de faire le moindre de geste, d'émettre le plus petit son.

C'est Lily qui une fois de plus prit l'initiative de l'embrasser pour voir sa réaction.

James réagit beaucoup plus vite qu'au premier baiser. Une fois les lèvres de la jeune filles sur les lèvres, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui et elle passa ses mains autour de son cou.

Leur baiser était rempli de désir et d'amour, mais peu à peu il diminua.

C'est les yeux clos que James murmura contre les lèvres de Lily :

- Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux tellement j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Il sentit Lily sourire.

- Je suis bien réelle James, ou alors nous sommes entrain de faire le même rêve.

Il ouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'elle.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…, dit-elle.

- Je t'aime Lily Evans, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, à chaque baiser, l'amour qui s'en ressortait n'était que plus intense.

- Joyeux Noël James Potter, dit Lily Evans.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà,c'est fini. ça vous a plu ? Un seul moyen de le savoir, laissez-moi des reviews.

Bisous et bonnes fêtes

Nohémie.


End file.
